


The End of the World is the Begining of Us

by for_t2



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Character, Descent into Madness, Destruction, F/F, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love at First Sight, Pre-Apocalypse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Andy tried to stop her. So Rebecca stoped him. Stoped everyone in her path. Until she met Lauren





	The End of the World is the Begining of Us

"So... You're the sister, huh?"

As much as Lauren tried, as much as she willed herself to bring up barrier after barrier, to turn the atmosphere itself against it, she couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop the forward march of sadistic destruction.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

No teenager should look like a blood-soaked demon.

"This is what they do to us. They play with our minds. Turn us against each other."

And yet, for a demon that killed Andy, that slaughtered the Inner Circle and then the Mutant Underground, it made a lot of sense.

"Make us hurt the people we love."

And just like that, the demon was gone. Just a scared, shaking girl standing in front of Lauren, blood mixing with a tear. No teenager should look like that.

"Please."

Because maybe, Lauren decided as she wiped the blood from her own face, Rebecca had a point. Why should we do Sentinel Service's work for them? Why should we let them make us afraid of our own gifts? 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

And besides, maybe the gene that thinks crazy is kinda cute runs in the family.

"I don't know what to--"

Lauren reached out first. Took Rebecca's hand and held it so softly, so comfortingly, it made her gut twist. "Hey," Lauren wiped the tear away, never letting go of her hand. "Let's end this."

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship occured to me in the middle of the night, and I've decided that it makes a lot of sense. And because I'm still mad about a lot of the things that happened in S2, I decided to write


End file.
